Demonios internos
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Remus Lupin está siendo un idiota, James y Sirius lo saben y están dispuestos a hacerlo reaccionar tomando un par de peculiares formas. "Somos tus demonios internos" Después de la escena del hospital HBP RLNT Oneshot


Genial, Remus John Lupin, desde hoy eres el idiota número uno del planeta

**Demonios internos**

_Genial, Remus John Lupin, desde hoy eres el idiota número uno del planeta._

Se sostenía a las paredes del castillo para estabilizar sus movimientos, entornaba los ojos para poder ver mejor en medio de la escasa luz para no tropezar y caerse. Se paró en seco sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza.

En pocos minutos su vida se había ido a pique. A decir verdad, la vida se había ensanchado con él en ese aspecto, cuando le golpeaba lo hacía con fuerza y si lo hacía en cadena mucho mejor. Siempre le daba algo a lo que se aferraba con desesperación para después arrebatárselo de sus manos sin misericordia.

Albus Dumbledore, la persona que le había proporcionado la opción de unos de los mejores años de su vida, estaba muerto y Nymphadora Tonks se había alejado de su vida. Aunque eso había sido toda culpa suya.

Una parte de su mente estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, la otra tenía ganas de arrojarlo al Bosque Prohibido.

_Fantástico, sencillamente fantástico._

Era en esos momentos cuando su alma se dividía en dos y una lucha campal se libraba en su interior. Siempre había sido así, desde que era joven y se debatía entre corregir a sus amigos o seguirles la corriente, hasta ahora en la que la única palabra que tenía sentido era Nymphadora. Solo que ya no sabía que parte quería que ganara.

-Siempre fuiste tan terco.

-Lunático, Lunático, Lunático, siempre te dije que pensar tanto te iba a quemar el cerebro.

Remus giró su cabeza a ambos lados. Al darse cuenta de que no había nada, torció su boca en una mueca. Por un momento, le había parecido escuchar la voz de sus amigos.

-¡Oi, Cornamenta! Señor perfección nos está ignorando.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos mandarlo a detención por semejante acto.

Tragó saliva, ahora estaba seguro, esas habían sido sus voces. Volvió a girar la cabeza y casi se cae de espaldas debido a la sorpresa. Encima de cada uno de sus hombros se encontraban las versiones de James y Sirius en miniatura, tenían la apariencia de sus años de Hogwarts y algo que se parecía extrañamente a un par de cachos y una cola.

_Ahora estás alucinando. _

-¿James? ¿Sirius? –tentó Remus, mirando a cada uno.

-Hasta que al fin. Buenas, colega –dijo James.

-Un gusto volver a verte –dijo Sirius, con la mejor pompa de la que fue capaz.

Remus se frotó los ojos con fuerza, pero al abrirlos ellos seguían ahí. Resignado, preguntó:

-¿Qué ustedes no estaban… muertos?

Sirius hizo el gesto de llevarse la mano al corazón con una inmensa mueca.

-Eso nos duele –dijo James, dramatizando la misma expresión de Sirius.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir –se apresuró a decir Remus-. Es solo que –guardó silencio un rato, buscando la expresión mas adecuada- ¿Qué no estaban muertos?

James aguantó la risa.

-Hemos de decirte que estamos vilmente ofendidos, Remy –dijo Sirius con énfasis en la última palabra. Remus no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante su apelativo.

-Bien, si no están muertos, ¿me podrían decir qué son?

James y Sirius se miraron desde cada lado de su hombro y sonrieron.

-Somos tus demonios internos.

-Mis… ¿mis qué?

-Tus demonios internos –dijo James, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Remus se frotó la frente mientras veía a Sirius jugar con un mechón de su largo cabello.

-¿No debería tener un demonio y un ángel? –dijo, dispuesto a seguirles el juego.

-¿Nos ves cara de ángeles? –dijo Sirius-. Aunque debo decir que mi cara es la de un ángel…

James carraspeó con fuerza y Sirius volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Enfermo, Cornamenta? –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de lado.

-Un poco difícil en este estado –dijo James, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Basta ustedes dos. Con lo mucho que lamento interrumpir su agradable conversación creo que merezco una explicación del porqué mis mejores amigos, que se suponen están muertos -gesto teatral por parte de Sirius-, están en mis hombros y dicen ser mis demonios internos.

-Muy bien, estamos aquí en una misión para hacerte recapacitar… –dijo James.

-Decirte lo tonto, ciego y gilipollas que has sido…

-¡Sirius! Déjame explicar esto a mí –James se volvió a aclarar la garganta. Miró a Remus a los ojos con expresión seria-. Venimos aquí a hablar de ti y de Tonks.

_Estaamos en probleemas. _

-¿De mi y de Tonks? –repitió Remus, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

James asintió con la cabeza y Remus se recostó contra la pared.

-Exacto, como iba diciendo venimos a reprocharte por ser un completo idiota y por dañar a mi sobrina, sangre de mi sangre y… tú sabes, todo ese rollo.

-La estás alejando de tu lado y no solo eso, te estas subestimando a ti mismo.

¿Subestimando? Él no se estaba subestimando, estaba muy conciente de lo que era, del peligro de lo que implicaba para los demás. Aunque ella le dijera que no importaba, él sabía que no era así. Sino simplemente tenía que preguntárselo a todas las personas que agachaban la vista y apresuraban el paso cuando lo veían acercarse.

-Todas ellas no sabían lo que tenían delante –dijo James. Remus volteó a verlo, algo aturdido.

-¿Pueden escuchar mis pensamientos?- dijo Remus, mirando a James. Sirius le jaló un mechón de cabello.

-Claro que podemos, ahora no nos cambie de tema –dijo Sirius.

-Tienes que decirnos porque insistes en alejarte de ella.

Remus abrió la boca para contestar en un acto reflejo.

-Y no nos vengas con demasiado vieejo, demasiado poobre, demasiado peligrooso –dijo Sirius, exagerando cada palabra.

-Porque sabemos que es basura –dijeron al unísono.

-¡No es basura! –saltó Remus, confundido, debatiéndose a quien mirar.

-Oh nuestro pobre Lunático, nosotros los merodeadores somos inventores de las excusas –dijo Sirius, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y no te ofendas, Remus, pero tú siempre fuiste bastante malo en ellas –dijo James, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Remus se dejó caer por la pared, el frío de la piedra, calándose hasta los huesos. Ni siquiera se sintió ofendido ante el comentario de sus amigos. Ver sus antiguas (¿o debería decir viejas?) figuras solo le hacía sentir más viejo y solo que nunca. Esperaba el momento en que ellos se desvanecieran como un sueño y él volviera a quedarse solo con su miseria.

-¡Y dale con la autocompasión! –bufó James, levitando hasta quedar al frente suyo-. Remus John Lupin como tu póstumo amigo, te digo, no, te _obligo _a que te dejes de estupideces de una buena vez por todas y aceptes salir con Tonks- James se había acercado con gesto amenazador a Remus con cada palabra, cuando terminó bajó la voz y suavizó su expresión-. Tú la amas.

Remus no se atrevió a decir palabra, sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada y muy abiertos. La última vez que James le había hablado de esa manera fue cuando descubrieron que era un hombre lobo y él tuvo la mala idea de decirles que se fueran, que no quería ver sus caras cuando le dijeran que no querían ser más su amigo. James le pegó una cachetada. Sirius siempre le molestó con eso.

-La amas tanto como este a Lily –escuchó decir a Sirius, quien se esmeraba en poner una expresión seria- Y nosotros sabemos que eso es decir bastante. Nunca olvidaré la cara idiota que ponía cada vez que la veía- Sirius agudizó la voz a la vez que esquivaba un golpe de James-. "Oh Lily mi dulce, pequeña y delicada flor".

Las mejillas de James se sonrojaron y Remus no pudo evitar reírse al recordar todas las veces que James había dicho eso (o algo bastante parecido, que haría pensar a cualquiera que no lo conociera que se había tomado una poderosa dosis de Amortentia).

-No, no el pasado, Remus. Déjalo ya y vive el presente de una buena vez –dijo James.

-Lo siento, Cornamenta, cambio de táctico. Nuestro pequeño profesor siempre fue terco cuando se lo propuso- Sirius se aclaró la garganta y volteó de improviso-. ¡Tonks!

Remus se levantó poco más de un salto. El corazón se le había parado por un momento.

-Sep, lo sabía, la cara de idiota.

-¡Sirius!

Él se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Remus, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, ni siquiera en el ala del hospital. Botó a James y se colocó al frente de Remus.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, Lunático, y como convicto de Azkaban tengo la habilidad de echarte una maldición para que vengas a hacernos compañía si no me respondes con la verdad. ¿Amas a Tonks?

Los labios de Remus se secaron y un sonido lastimero salió de sus labios. Se volvió a deslizar por la pared. Muchas mentiras bien estructuradas pasaron por su cabeza, lo que le había repetido a Tonks, lo que se había repetido a sí mismo…

_Tienes razón, siempre fuiste malo con la__s mentiras._

-Sí –murmuró, rogando en su fuero interno de que no lo oyeran.

-¡No te oímos! –dijeron ambos unísono.

-Sí, la amo.

-Disculpa, creo que la muerte no has dejado un poco sordos…

-¡Maldición, que la amo! ¡Yo, Remus Lupin amo a Nymphadora Tonks! ¿Entendieron?

-Pero eres demasiado pobre, viejo, peli…

-¡Al diablo con lo demás!

James y Sirius esbozaron la sonrisa que guardaban para sus mejores obras, sus obras maestras de la travesura. Remus se arrepintió luego de su arrebato, sobre todo por las fatídicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Sirius.

-Que bueno que Tonks lo sepa.

_Esto tiene que ser una brom__a, esto tiene que ser una broma, esto tiene que ser una broma._

Levantó la cabeza.

-Hola, Tonks.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, los ojos rojos y el rostro impasible. Por su expresión, Remus temió que pudiera ver a sus amigos.

-Tonks, no es lo que tú piensas yo…

Cuando él había abierto la boca para disculparse Tonks ya había dado cuatro grandes zancadas, se había arrodillado ante Remus y, haciendo soporte con una mano, había apretado sus labios contra los suyos para callarlo de una buena vez por todas.

Remus no supo como responder, bien, mentira, su cuerpo si que lo supo, sus ojos se cerraron de forma instantánea, sus labios se dejaron llevar por los de la aurora que había dejado su mente en blanco.

-Nymphadora, yo nunca quise…

-Remus.

-¿Sí?

-No me obligues a callarte de otra manera.

-Entendido –dijo él, suspirando. De pronto, volteó a ambos lados.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó Tonks, quien aún tenía ambos brazos en la pared.

-No a nadie –mintió con una semi sonrisa.

-Bien –dijo ella, volviendo a acerarse. Los labios de Remus se separaron, pero, en vez de decir algo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a colocar sus manos en su cintura.

-Remus.

-¿Sí?

-¿Están tus manos donde creo que están?

-No lo sé, culpa a mis demonios internos.

* * *

¿Creen que estoy loca? No las culpo, yo también. No sé de donde salió esta idea, más de que Remus necesita a alguien que lo haga entrar en razón y creo que James y Sirius estarían gustosos de hacer ese papel. Lo de los demonios internos lo saqué de los dibujos animados donde aparece un personaje y cuando tiene que decidir algo, aparece la figura de un ángel y un demonio a cada lado de su rostro. Nosotros sabemos porqué James y Sirius son dos demonios. Además, Sirius ya lo explicó por mí.

Como ya se han dado cuenta amo a los merodeadores, por eso no puedo evitar incluirlos, pero no se preocupen Tonks ya se esta quejando de bajo protagonismo.

No puedo explicarles lo mucho que cada review me inspira a continuar. Ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre me dedicaré a responderlos.

Reviews y cualquier crítica son bien recibidas.


End file.
